evils ultimate comeback?
by maram master lucas
Summary: Goku and Gohan have to deal with a revenge plot that has been in development since Cells defeat... what will happen? read and find out!


Evils Ultimate Comeback?

"Hey Gohan, where are you!" Goku called. Gohan heard his dad but didnt respond. He was hiding in a tree, any moment now his father would walk underneath it and he would drop down onto- "Gotcha!" yelled Goku pushing Gohan out of the tree. With a yell Gohan landed hard on the ground. "How did you know where I was?" asked Gohan as he rubbed his head. Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Ha ha you have to be quiet when you're trying to hide in a tree, you're bigger now! Not like when you were a kid!"

The teenage Gohan scowled mockingly, making Goku laugh even harder. "Come on Vegeta said he had something important to show us back at Capsule Corp," he said and flew off. Gohan followed him immediately.

They arrived at Capsule corp in five minutes and landed just a Vegeta stepped out. He was as muscular as ever and acted just the same except that his attitude was slightly sharper. "About time!" He barked when he saw them. "Lets go," he said. Goku and Gohan followed him inside. They stopped at a large T.V. screen. "Oh hey Mrs Brief!" said Gohan. "Hi Gohan," Bulma's mother replied. "How have you been doing? Great by the looks of it." "Pay attention Gohan!" said Vegeta. "Oh! Sorry." said Gohan. "Look at this," said Vegeta. He turned on the television screen. A mess of words appeared there. "Um, what is this?" asked Goku, dumbfounded. "I have no idea," Vegeta said. "Thats why I asked you to bring Gohan along."

"I dont know what it is," said Gohan bluntly. "A lot of help you are!" yelled Vegeta. "Whoa! Vegeta calm down!" commanded Goku.

Fuming, Vegeta sent them home. "I wonder whats gotten into him?" said Gohan. "I dont know but its probably not anything good," replied Goku. He stopped suddenly. So did Gohan. They both felt a massive energy coming toward them. Looking back the saw Vegeta flying right at them. "Vegeta!"

"Kakarot!" WHAM! Vegeta slammed into Goku, sending him sailing through a tree. "Vegeta!" yelled Gohan, "stop it! What are you doing!" Vegeta ignored his pleas, there was an insane look in his eyes as he turned to Gohan. "You useless lump of waste!" he yelled, he punched Gohan as hard as he could. Gohan yelled out. Goku stood up. "Nobody hits my son! Not even you Vegeta!" Goku flashed and his energy pulsed as he went Super Saiyan. He charged at Vegeta thinking he could easily take him out as he was not Super at the moment. Vegeta dodged Goku's attack easily and blasted him with a ball of ki. "Fool!" sneered Vegeta as he watched Goku rebound for another attack. _I'm to strong for him to beat, even as a Super Saiyan!_ He thought. He dodged Goku and quickly maneuvered behind an attacking Gohan. He delivered a spin kick to Gohans spine, hearing in crack as Gohan cried out. Blood spurted from Gohan's mouth and he slammed into the ground stopping 5 feet beneath the surface. "AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Vegeta as he watched Gohan struggle to get up. Goku took advantage of this distraction to blast him with his own ki attack. The attack sent Vegeta sprawling on the ground. He stood quickly to face Goku. "I'm going to kill you Kakarot, Im going to kill you and your useless son." Gohan stood behind Vegeta gasping for air. "Whats gotten into you!" demanded Goku, glaring at Vegeta. "Only Shenron," he replied. "I have studied the dragonballs for years after we defeated Cell, and now after the defeat of Baby I found out that Shenrons essence is contained in the Dragonballs, it was easy to capture his power in a specially made capsule and swallow it. I got the Idea from Buu and obsession with candy. Now where were we?" Vegeta grinned evilly and sent a shock wave through the earth as he went Super. He was next to Goku before he could comprehend what Vegeta had said. Had he really combined his power with Shenron? Vegeta kicked Goku hundreds of times in quick succession. Blood flow from Goku's mouth due to multiple hits to the chest. Goku fell to his knees in shock. "RAAAAAH!" Gohan charged at Vegeta and got three hits on him all to the throat. Vegeta cluched his throat gagging. "Im going to end this RIGHT NOW!" yelled Gohan. "Mesenko Ha!" A massive ball of ki slammed into Vegeta. "HA!HA!HA!HA!" four more followed it. Driving Vegeta deeper and deeper into the ground. "Rotten kid," he muttered. "Ive been planning this revenge for to long to lose now!" He sped out from the hole Gohan had created, only to be struck by two beams of bright blue ki. Goku was back up and he and Gohan had blasted him with identical Kamehameha Waves. They both noticed a wisp of power float past them. "Keep blasting him Gohan!" Commanded Goku. "FINAL FLASH!"

Goku was immediatly vaporized. Gohan stared in shock. _No, no ,nononononononononono. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled rage boiled inside him. "GRRRRAAAAAAAAAH!" Sparks flew from Gohan and energy swirled around him."HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A massive explosion rent the air as Gohan exploded into Super Saiyan Four. "ITS OVER VEGETA!" He yelled. "DIEEE!" Gohan sped at Vegeta and wrapped his now furry arms around his upperbody. Gohan selfdestructed exploding himself and vegeta into the other world. The immortal Shenron was released back to his dragonballs and left Vegeta powerless against the wrath of father and son.

END


End file.
